cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tanya (Red Alert 3)
Tanya appears once more in Red Alert 3. Background Tanya returns with her familiar dual pistols and C4, but this time around she also has a device called the Time Belt, which allows her to jump backwards in time with the use of Chrono technology, returning her to her position and health from several seconds ago. Tanya is now the only unit in the game who can chronoshift on her own since the elimination of Einstein, as the Chrono Legionnaire never existed. As usual she can cut through huge mobs of infantry with ease; even Shinobi and Tesla Troopers stand no chance against her. King Onis, Apocalypse tanks and rogue Assault Destroyers can be easily dealt with; similarly, Shogun Battleships, Dreadnoughts, and rogue Aircraft Carriers are child's play for her to destroy. Storyline development War of the Three Powers Although Allied leaders have repeatedly downplayed the personal contributions of Agent Tanya in the ongoing war against the Soviet Union, this has only fueled speculation that Allied forces likely would have long been defeated if not for her. Speculation has also run rampant about her place of birth, last name, military rank, marital status, weight, height, shoe size, number of confirmed kills, age, natural hair color, and more--all closely-guarded secrets. What is no secret, however, is Tanya's propensity for single-handedly resolving huge military conflicts, typically by somehow neutralizing most every enemy combatant. As a result, some say Tanya is invincible, though the Soviets have continuously (and as-yet unsuccessfully) sought to disprove this theory. They did learn that their conscripts were no match for her exceptional marksmanship, and even their mightiest battle tanks were vulnerable to her skill with explosive charges. This incredibly talented American operative is often asked to undertake the Allies' most dangerous missions. When she is not in combat, chances are she is gathering critical mission intel by any means necessary. Known to have somewhat of a fiery disposition, Tanya allegedly has written authority to speak freely at all times, and therefore is never openly accused of what Allied high command must think is an insubordinate attitude. Nevertheless, Tanya's long string of successes in battle perhaps justifiably entitles her to some additional liberties and comforts. Though her exploits are far better-known than her identity, she is widely considered a modern-day heroine to the people of the many nations she has helped to defend. Though Tanya travels light, she is never without her trusty Time Belt, a unique prototype developed by the sharp minds at FutureTech. This fantastical device somehow whisks Tanya back to her position several seconds ago--letting her correct any instances in which she miscalculates a combat engagement. Soviet ministers have publicly derided the device as "unfair", and although the Allies have rather desperately urged FutureTech to mass-produce it, only Tanya as yet possesses this technology. When asked of her concern for possible side-effects of matter-transporting herself, essentially negating any injuries while retaining the memories of those events, Tanya merely noted, "It's pretty wild." Her willingness to continue to use the device is contributing to research surrounding other, similar technologies. In the Allied Campaign she was introduced by President Ackerman as a woman who can kill in many different ways, and the Commander is told not to get on her bad side. She participated in the liberation of Cannes fighting alongside the Allied Commander and fellow American Warren Fuller. In Heidelberg she requested help from Lissette Hanley and the Commander against the core of the Soviet Headquarters. After the Soviet threat had been thwarted, she resumed her duties. When the Empire of the Rising Sun declared war on both the Allies and the Soviets, the two mortal enemies formed an alliance to defeat the upstart superpower. She worked with Natasha and hated her from the start. Additionally, she helped 4 Soviet Engineers capture several Imperial Instant Generators during the Allied-Soviet operation The Unfathomable Fortress, in order to disable the guns on the Floating Fortress. She also joined forces with the Allies to put a stop to Ackerman's madness. Tanya congratulated the Commander for eliminating the US President and thus not compromising freedom convictions. She reported to Field Marshal Bingham that the Imperial Shogunate were meeting together at one place in Tokyo and that they could capture them, forcing the Empire to surrender. She also showed an attraction towards the Commander and scolds Lt. Eva when the intelligence officer flirts with the Commander. Tanya actively fought against the remnants of the Communist leadership at Leningrad. After the campaign ends she dressed up in a black dress to ask the Commander out, unaware that her rival Eva was also asking the Commander to go out with her for dinner. In the Empire campaign, she contacted the Imperial WWIII Commander about his invasion of LA expressing her shock of the Empire's decision to invade Hollywood, and said she will send them back to Japan in tiny pieces. Despite her prowess on the field Tanya was overwhelmed and defeated at Armsterdam by the Imperial Shogun who killed her brutally. In the Soviet campaign, she appeared in the last mission Blight on the Big Apple defending the Statue of Liberty. Just like her GWIII counterpart, she destroyed the four Soviet Dreadnoughts attacking the capitalist monument. There was a bonus objective to kill her. The Soviets were finally able to dispel the myth that she was invincible - her last line before dying was "No this can't be happening I...." Commander Moskvin commented on her courage if his forces killed her (or if the commander chooses to use an Orbital Drop/Dump on her) or expressed his anger that she deserved worse if the Soviet commander killed Tanya before Moskvin did. Uprising Tanya remained professional during the Uprising crisis. She returned to arrest rogue shogunate leader Kenji Tenzai and she helped her allies take out a whole squadron of Imperial warriors. Abilities Notes from the field Battlefield reconnaissance has revealed at least these facts about Tanya: • Deadly dual pistols -- With her custom pistols, Tanya is able to achieve a dizzying firing rate that exceeds that of many modern assault rifles. Combine that with her incredible accuracy and the result is Tanya's unparalleled ability to take on small and big armies of enemy infantry all by herself. • Plenty of charges -- Tanya always carries a significant supply of explosive charges and is extremely quick in setting them to explode on enemy facilities, vehicles(even Apocalypses), or ships. She is said to use these charges with some zeal, though Allied commanders have repeatedly cautioned against using them on the highly-explosive Soviet super-reactors. • The mysterious Time Belt -- In the unlikely event that Tanya should be physically threatened in some way, she has a means of instantly escaping from a dangerous situation thanks to the experimental Time Belt, courtesy of the Allies' research partners at FutureTech. The Time Belt ironically requires a short amount of time to recharge and so cannot be used continuously. • Champion swimmer -- Among Tanya's many impressive athletic talents is her ability to swim tirelessly, to the point where she can fight just as effectively at sea as she can on foot. In effect this means that even the mightiest Soviet warship or naval base is unsafe from her. Command & Conquer: Red Alert (iPhone) She reappears in the game but features as a unit that must survive and was not deployable. Quotes *Headshot! *C4 Coming through *Hope they're wearing seatbelts! *Medic?!! *Permission to use time belt? *Commander what are you waiting for? *Lets give it a wax job. *Hey you wait up! *I'm on it! *Cha ching! *This is my playground! *Another loser! *Don't you dare let me die out here! *Lets rock! Behind the Scenes Tanya is played by Jenny McCarthy. Because of Eva's good relations with the Allied Commander in Uprising, it is assumed the player favored and fell for Eva over Tanya. A poll was made for players whom they loved the most between Eva McKenna and Tanya, and Eva was unanimously elected. It is unknown how Tanya can revive again and again no matter how many "deaths", even melted by a desolator trooper or shocked by tesla weaponry. Gallery RA3_Tanya1.jpg RA3_Tanya2.jpg RA3_Tanya3.jpg RA3_Tanya4.jpg RA3JennyMcCarthy_WP2_19x12.jpg RA3JennyMcCarthy_WP1_19x12.jpg 003.jpg|Both Special Agent Tanya and Natasha Volkova in Gibraltar at the end of their mission. Category:Red Alert 3 Infantry Category:Red Alert 3 Characters Category:Elite Units Category:IPhone units